


Reunions Can Be Fun

by silentwish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Reunions, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwish/pseuds/silentwish
Summary: There are only a few things that Do Sungwoo would like his son's boyfriend Jongin to do before he lets him marry Kyungsoo.





	Reunions Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Invitation #72
> 
> I'm glad that I was able to participate in this wonderful fest! To OP, I hope you like it, even though I kind of steered away from your original prompt. To mods, thanks for being very understanding and overall great! To readers, I hope you enjoy reading this fic! :)

“I’d like to thank everyone who took the time out of their day to come here tonight on such an important day in my youngest son’s life. I’m very happy to see our Kyungsoo smiling so brightly on his special day. In fact, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen him smile any brighter.” Kyungsoo’s dad jokes to everyone in the crowd before glancing towards his son and his new husband. He sets the champagne glass in his hand down before continuing with his speech.

“Many of you may have or may have not heard this story that I’m about to share but I thought it would be a good way to lighten the mood and express how ecstatic and emotional my wife and I are feeling because of our new son-in-law Jongin.”

Kyungsoo cheekily grins to his now husband Jongin and squeezes his hand under the table because he knows exactly what story his dad is about to share and honestly, no matter how many times he hears it he’ll never get tired of it because it’s truly his favorite.

 

**

_A Year Prior:_

“Jongin, please come to my family reunion. Please, please, please. If you don’t come with me I might as well not go this year. You know how bored I get when you don’t come with me places. Your phone will be exploding with a lot memes and a whole lot of spam messages.”

Jongin chuckles at his boyfriend’s whining. More often than not, Kyungsoo wouldn’t result to such drastic measures to get Jongin to do something for him. Jongin, out of the love of his heart for Kyungsoo, usually complies with such things. But seeing Kyungsoo beg and even try to act cute with him is highly amusing so he continues to pretend that he hasn’t already confirmed both of their attendance with Kyungsoo’s parents. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo have been together for around three and a half years but it was only last year that Jongin finally got the opportunity to meet Kyungsoo’s parents. The couple met whilst they were studying abroad in Japan for the semester. Coming from the same local university in the US, they had much to talk about and instantly clicked, as cliché as that sounds. Their friendship blossomed over time (even after returning to their local university) and eventually both Kyungsoo and Jongin slowly fell in love with each other after a year of friendship. They became a couple after skirting around each other for a few months. Kyungsoo took a leap of faith and luckily Jongin reciprocated. They’ve been together ever since.

Kyungsoo, being a year older than Jongin, finished school before Jongin and moved back home. It was a rough year for the couple but both managed to communicate through texts, video chatting, and long weekend drives either to their shared hometown or to the university. It was hard but they made it work. After Jongin graduated and returned home, it took about four months of begging before he finally convinced his older boyfriend to introduce him to his parents.

The day Jongin met Kyungsoo’s parents, well let’s just say it was quite a day. 

Kyungsoo had mentioned that he had a boyfriend from university to his parents and up until they actually met Jongin, they were always curious about their son’s “mysterious” boyfriend who never came around. Kyungsoo’s older brother Seungsoo had his doubts about this “so-called” boyfriend while Kyungsoo’s older sister Haesoo felt smug about the whole situation, having met Jongin when she accidentally ran into the two of them on presumably a date one weekend when Jongin came home from school to see his own parents. She had the urge to defend Kyungsoo from their older brother’s skepticism but she liked knowing something Seungsoo didn't so she kept quiet.

The actual meeting itself consisted of a very nervous Jongin, a pleased Kyungsoo, a surprised Seungsoo, a still smug Haesoo, and of course, the excited Kyungsoo’s parents.

Jongin didn’t even have to try hard to win over Kyungsoo’s mother and sister due to his natural charm and wit. Kyungsoo's father and brother, however, took a little more time in coaxing. It took at least three meetings to get Kyungsoo’s dad to fully accept him as part of his son’s life. Jongin even endured the typical “If you hurt him, I'll hurt you” spiel from Kyungsoo’s dad. Seungsoo always gave him a similar spiel, albeit a bit more graphic and scary. 

But now after probably a year, he could proudly say that his boyfriend’s parents and siblings loved him. They were definitely his second family. 

So when Kyungsoo informed him of their annual family reunion for his dad’s side of the family, of course Jongin was going to agree to attend. Besides the older’s immediate family, Jongin also wanted to know some of his boyfriend’s extended family. But as of the moment, seeing Kyungsoo pleading with him to attend is pretty entertaining. 

Noticing that Kyungsoo was becoming more and more discouraged as he asked his boyfriend, Jongin finally took mercy on Kyungsoo and kissed the shorter on his nose. “Fine, fine, Kyungsoo. You always win me over. I’ll go to the reunion with you. I know you were disappointed about me not going last year since I was still in school but I promise I’ll go this year. In fact, wait here for a moment.”

With that, Jongin gets up from his seat and walks into their bedroom, leaving a confused Kyungsoo behind. When Jongin strolls back to the living room, his hands were occupied with a cloth looking material in each hand. Kyungsoo’s face went through an array of emotions after observing the cloths in his boyfriend’s hands. Starting with the spread of confusion on his face soon changed into realization of what was going on before finally settling on an annoyed expression.

“Are those the shirts my mom made for the reunion? The ones I’ve been telling you about?” Kyungsoo gritted through his teeth. The folded arms across his chest and furrowed brows on his face were a pretty good indicator that Kyungsoo was mad.

Jongin grins brightly, ignoring Kyungsoo’s obvious irritation. “They sure are!”

“You went to go see my mom and got the shirts without me?”

Jongin nervously laughs now realizing the seriousness of the situation. “Of course I did. I let her know that we were going when I picked up some food she made for us when I was on my way home from work today. Everything is settled and confirmed with your parents already.”

Kyungsoo smacked his boyfriend’s head before crossing his arm across his chest again. 

“If you already agreed to go then why did you let me beg you?”

Jongin smirks. “You never beg for anything and it was nice seeing you pull out all the stops just so I would agree even though I think deep down you knew I was going to agree regardless. I always have to beg you for stuff. It’s nice being the person being begged too for once.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and push past boyfriend to retreat into the kitchen to heat up the food Jongin brought back from Kyungsoo’s mom’s house. He wasn’t really mad at Jongin but he was really aggravated. He hates begging, Jongin knows this. But to be fair, he doesn’t really give into Jongin as easily as Jongin gives in to him. Five minutes of silent treatment toward Jongin would make Kyungsoo feel better before returning back to normal. 

The Do Family reunion wasn’t just any family reunion, no, it was bigger, better, and more competitive than any type of family gathering Kyungsoo has ever been to, even though this is the only family reunion he’s ever been too. 

It all started when Kyungsoo’s father’s estranged brother decided he wanted to come back and visit his four other siblings for the summer. The idea was great and everything was going good, families were bonding, they were enjoying spending time with each other until Kyungsoo’s eldest uncle started bragging about his children’s achievements. This is common amongst parents, Kyungsoo knows this, hell even his own parents do it, but his uncle, being the asshole that he was, unintentionally (intentionally) put down Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo’s siblings and his other cousins and their achievements.

At the time, Kyungsoo was about ten and a mediocre student at best so there wasn’t much to brag about, but that didn’t stop his mom from bragging about his perfect attendance and what not. So when his uncle belittled him and his siblings, his parents, more namely his dad took it personally.

Not one to back down, Kyungsoo’s dad proposed playing team games with family versus family, for old time’s sake, he would justify at the reunion the following year. But everyone and their moms knew that his dad was scary competitive and did not want to—could not—lose to his oldest brother. Each year, they played around four to five games and at the end whoever had the most points won the year and earned bragging rights. His dad never bragged to his other siblings because he actually likes them but the years his family does win, Mr. Do would personally send a postcard gloating to his eldest brother once a month. 

This year, Kyungsoo’s dad had the upper hand. It was truly a blessing in disguise for Mr. Do when Jongin, unbeknownst to Kyungsoo, had purposely gone to the Do’s house in order to ask for Kyungsoo’s hand in marriage. Poor Jongin was just trying to get approval from his boyfriend’s parents; however, Mr. Do saw it as an extra strong person joining their already strong team. Seungsoo regularly did weight lifting, Haesoo was abnormally strong for not really working out as much, her husband was decently strong, Kyungsoo was strong from also going to the gym, and well Jongin, Jongin used to wrestle in high school and college.

Talk about having a dream team especially when he hasn’t won against his brother in four years.

Jongin’s biggest mistake was asking them, or namely Kyungsoo’s dad, for his son’s hand in marriage a week before the competitive reunion. 

He wasn’t expecting an ultimatum but an ultimatum was what he got. Jongin was to attend the reunion and overshadow his brother’s family, whether it be through bragging or completion of tasks. Mr. Do tried to reason that most of these tasks would help him handle his future with Kyungsoo. Jongin doesn’t usually like to call bullshit but he’s going to have to because none of the events he was told would be useful in his future with Kyungsoo. Like at all. But if this is the way to get approval by Kyungsoo’s dad, then he would just nod and smile and agree to whatever the man had to say.

Jongin knew he had a lot riding on this reunion but it would definitely be worth it if it meant that he was going to be able to marry the love of his life and that was more important than anything.

Hearing Kyungsoo’s grumbling from the kitchen had Jongin feeling guilty. Honestly, it was a joke and Kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to get upset over it but it would appear that Jongin was wrong. Jongin picked himself up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. 

Kyungsoo was microwaving his mom’s food that Jongin had brought home for them when Jongin encircled his arms around his waist. 

“Kyungsoo, you know I was just playing around. I didn’t think you would get upset with me.”

The older of the two turns around and places his own arms around Jongin’s waist as he lets his head lean in on the younger’s chest. 

“I’m not mad, I’m annoyed. I'm supposed to be giving you the silent treatment for five minutes but sadly I can’t even do that. Oh well, I’m not mad or anything, I promise.”

Jongin smiles and kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead before releasing the smaller man and grabbing the food from the beeping microwave.

Once everything was prepared, the couple sat down at the table to eat.

“Your mom seemed excited that we were going this year as a couple.” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Of course, my mom is excited. She loves you and to her you coming to a family event like this means we are serious. Like a serious couple looking to marry in the future.”

“Well we are aren’t we?”

“Of course we are! But I’m just saying my mom is not discreet.”

Jongin chuckles before getting up to get more water to drink. “Did I tell you that my mom and your mom have been having bi-weekly shopping trips with each other. I think my mom found a friend in yours.”

“Isn’t that a good thing, Jongin?” Kyungsoo tilts his head in wonder.

“Of course it is. I was just making an observation. Anyways, I don’t mean to leave you with the dishes after we finish eating here but I really need to finish the new sketch for the upcoming building my firm is going to design by tonight. I promise I will make it up to you in whichever way you want.”

Kyungsoo hummed and turned to face Jongin. “Any way I want? Like anything goes? Bedroom and all?”

“But of course, babe.”

“I guess I’ll do the dishes but I’m going to need to pay upfront with a kiss right here and now.” Kyungsoo puckered his lips.

“That I can do.”

Jongin slowly leans in to peck his boyfriend’s lips, albeit slower than usual in order to tease the anxious man. When Kyungsoo sees Jongin’s slow reaction he takes initiative and leans forward crashing their lips together. What was supposed to be a soft, warm kiss, somehow turned into a hot, steamy, kiss worthy of being considered sloppy. But it didn’t matter because Jongin loved kissing Kyungsoo and vice versa. 

Once they broke apart, lips swollen, faces red from the heat, Jongin beamed before placing one more peck on Kyungsoo lips and leaving the room.

Kyungsoo hated doing dishes but for Jongin he would do them in a heartbeat.

A few weeks go by faster than they expect and soon enough it was the morning of the reunion. Kyungsoo and Jongin were set to be at Kyungsoo’s parent’s house by eight in the morning, much to Jongin’s displeasure.

Kyungsoo was giddy with excitement when getting out of the car while Jongin remained aloof, still trying adjust to being awake so early in the morning. Kyungsoo had to practically pull him out of the car in order to get him into his parent’s house. Jongin put up a fight, although a weak one since he was still sleepy, but nonetheless was dragged out of the car by his boyfriend. 

When they got to the front door, Jongin shook off whatever tiredness was leftover and tried to look alive. It was funny to see everyone in matching shirts for some reason, Jongin thought, when they entered the Do household. According to Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo’s older sister loved making shirts every year for the family. Each family had their own design but Haesoo, Kyungsoo’s sister, was left in charge of theirs. Each year she never disappointed and they usually won the t-shirt contest.

After greetings and breakfast, Mr. Do cleared his throat and calls for everyone’s attention in a stoic manner. “Everyone, line up in the living room.”

Jongin’s face morphed into one of confusion before looking at his boyfriend who was getting out of his chair to line up with his siblings and their significant others. He reluctantly got out of his chair and followed his boyfriend, unsure of what was going on. 

“What are we doing? Is he serious?” The younger of the two questioned.

Kyungsoo covered Jongin’s mouth with his hand and shushed him to be quiet.

“Alright kiddos, now that all three of you are here plus your significant others, we need to go over some basic rules and expectations for today,” Mr. Do said, pacing back and forth like a drill sergeant in front of his kids.

Jongin arched his brow at the seriousness of it all. He didn’t realize how serious the reunion event was until this very moment. But looking over at Kyungsoo’s face, he knew that his boyfriend and his siblings already knew what was coming. This apparently was a regular thing.

“If you see my brother or any of his kids don’t be afraid to brag about your achievements. Don’t be humble. Seungsoo, makes sure to tell them that you just got a promotion at work and that you are expecting your second with your wife. Haesoo, make sure to brag about your new clothing line and how you are getting investors left and right. Also, brag about buying your first home with Jinho. Kyungsoo, talk about your new job at a prestigious law firm and don't be afraid to rub Jongin in their faces. Honestly, Jongin is really good looking so we really need to rub that in my brother’s face.”

Jongin lets a bemused expression take over his face as he pinched his boyfriend’s side. This was the weirdest game plan he’s ever heard. Using his looks to brag has him both flattered and unsure about a few things.

“Okay family, let’s head out. See you guys at the park.” With that, everyone dispersed from the house and towards their own cars outside.

Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s hand as they head out to their car. Jongin hadn’t said anything, leaving all his questions for the car ride over.

“Is your dad always this intense about the family reunion? Like wouldn’t it be better to just not go?”

Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders and gets into the driver seat of the car. Once both are settled in the car and buckled up, Kyungsoo starts driving toward the park.

“Dad is really competitive, especially when it comes to his oldest brother. You may think that dad is bad but you’ll understand that he isn’t terrible once you see my uncle Sungmin. It’s seriously amusing yet terrifying. My dad would rather have the one up to show that he is living a good life than not go and have to hear that he had nothing impressive to show that year. It’s weird though because my dad is very loving and warm towards his little brothers and sister. Honestly, my dad is the only reason they come with their families to the reunion.”

Jongin shakes his head in disbelief. "This seems like it's going to be a long day."

Kyungsoo takes one hand off the steering wheel and reaches it over to give a reassuring squeeze to Jongin’s thigh. "Sorry babe. I'm letting you know now that it is going to be a long day."

“Yeah I figured.”

“But at least you'll be able to meet my other cousins and stuff. You already know Joohyun but you’ll be able to meet other cousins I’m kind of close to.” Kyungsoo bit his lip. He looked over at his boyfriend with worry. He just hoped he didn’t overwhelm his boyfriend with unnecessary family drama. Sometimes it was entertaining and sometimes it was annoying. Only twice in the last thirteen years that they’ve been doing this did it ever get so annoying that they decided to quit before the games were even over because his uncle Sungmin was being overbearing. Good thing they only saw them one a day a year.

“Besides your family, at least I know Joohyun. It shouldn’t be too bad to meet new people.” It was true that Kyungsoo already introduced Jongin to his closest cousin when they were in university. The three of them all went to the same university so it was easy to hang out often.

Kyungsoo nods his head. 

“So what do you even do at these kinds of things? I can’t imagine it’s much.”

“The usual tug of war, pie eating contest, obstacle course, water balloon toss, and scavenger hunts but I’m not sure if we will get through all of it today.” Kyungsoo answers.

“Sounds intense.”

Kyungsoo nods in agreement. “After a while it's annoying which is why I didn't want you to miss out. I need someone to suffer with me.”

“Wow, so loving.” Jongin sarcastically remarks.

“I'm serious Jongin. I feel like you'll see another side of my family you've never seen before. When my mom used to participate she was probably the second scariest after my dad, sometimes even more so.”

“Oh your mom doesn't participate anymore?”

“Nah. She has arthritis so it's just better that she doesn't participate but she's a very active cheerleader for us. Way better than my aunt.”

Jongin nods in understanding as he stares out the window. “So what about your other family?”

“Oh they are cool. My dad has two younger brothers and an younger sister so it makes it fun to see all my cousins. It’s hard for everyone to see each other since we are all busy adults but it’s nice when we can get to together like this.”

Truthfully, as Kyungsoo had said before, this was the only reason any of his aunts or uncles came. They all wanted to reconnect from their own time apart and what better way to do it than at a reunion. Even if they had to suffer with uncle Sungmin and his family.

“It's usually fun and friendly amongst ourselves and we never take the games seriously until my uncle Sungmin is involved in the round.”

Well, actually it’s mostly Kyungsoo’s dad and his older brother that are at each other's throats more so than the rest of the family.

“With me on the team this year we will surely win.” Jongin proudly states.

“You sound really confident.”

After a fifteen minute car ride, Kyungsoo’s car finally pulls into the parking lot. From their car they can see that most of Kyungsoo’s family is already at the park setting up for the events.

Jongin slides his hand into Kyungsoo’s and lifts it to place a kiss on his knuckles. “I have a lot riding on this Kyungsoo so we have to win.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Don't worry about it. But just know victory is ours!”

Kyungsoo gives a ‘whatever’ expression before blindly agreeing to his boyfriend’s words. “You sound so confident, I like it. This year I'll try harder too then.”

The two of them got out of their car and walked towards everyone else. Kyungsoo’s parents weren’t there yet but Kyungsoo went around anyways introducing Jongin to his aunts, uncles, and cousins. It was the first time Kyungsoo has ever introduced any significant other to his family, even though he had been dating Jongin for a long time. It was weird but it gave Kyungsoo good feelings in his tummy. 

After thirty minutes of conversing with Kyungsoo’s relatives, the couple walked over to their chairs. But when Kyungsoo sat down, Jongin remained standing up. “I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick.”

“I told you not to down that water, Jongin. Now, go before my parents arrive and make us discuss our game plan.”

“You mean back at the house wasn't our game plan?”

Kyungsoo gave a look of disbelief. “What? Don't be ridiculous that was our pep talk. We haven't even discussed our game plan yet!”

“What did I get myself into?” Jongin murmurs under his breath.

Unfortunately his comment didn’t go unnoticed by his rather observant boyfriend. “My family.” 

“Okay well I'm going to go now before I pee right here.”

Kyungsoo motions his hands for Jongin to leave. The last thing he needs is his boyfriend being known as the kid who can't hold control his bathroom tendencies. In his family, everyone gets made fun of (jokingly, of course) so he’d rather not have to hear how he was dating a toddler who needed to be potty trained. It would be become annoying and downright insulting to his boyfriend.

The doe-eyed male sat in his chair watching his surroundings while he waited for his boyfriend to come back. But when he sees a familiar mini-van pulling up in the parking lot out of the corner of his eye, he quickly fishes his phone out of his pocket and pretends to play something on it. Maybe it wasn’t too late to join his boyfriend in the bathroom as a way of hiding. 

But before he could get out of his chair he hears a "Well, well, well if it isn't little Kyungsoo."

How his cousin got out of their family van so quickly he doesn’t know. Maybe he ran all the way in order to torment Kyungsoo. His cousin was literally the most annoying person he has ever meant. He really takes after his dad.

Kyungsoo looks up from his phone and rolls his eyes before setting his phone in his pocket.

"What do you want, Minhyuk?"

The blond male grins. "I came to see if you've done anything with your life since last year. Are you still with that 'boyfriend' of yours, if he was even real to begin with." He makes the effort to lack subtlety when he looks around the park to let Kyungsoo know that he still doesn’t believe that a boyfriend exists.

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue in aggravation. “Why would I make a boyfriend up? I'm not desperate like you. But yes, he actually is in the bathroom right now. I'll introduce him when he comes out."

“Right, the bathroom,” Minhyuk makes air quotes. “I know how this works, when he magically  
comes out unnoticed you are going to say that he had an emergency and had to leave home.” 

“Is that what you do?” Kyungsoo looks on unimpressed at the implication. Jongin was very much real and as much as he would like to rub it in Minhyuk’s face, he wasn’t worth it to Kyungsoo. Minhyuk can think whatever he wants because Kyungsoo doesn’t care about his opinion.

Before Minhyuk could respond back, his favorite cousin Joohyun walks over to them, a scowl already adorning her pretty face. She must have heard Minhyuk. 

“Knock it off, Minhyuk. I can literally hear you from the other side of the park.”

Minhyuk looks over at Joohyun and rolls his eyes. “Oh, Joohyun, did anyone ask for your opinion?”

“No, but no one asked for yours either and you still gave it anyways so I thought I should too.”

Minhyuk says nothing and walks away. Actually, he stomps away but semantics.

“That guy is such a prick. How is it even remotely possible for us cool kids to be related to him? I hope you beat him in all the games this year.”

“You’re not playing today?”

“I wish just so I could beat Minhyuk but no I hurt my shoulder last week and it's still sore so it'll be better if I sit it out.”

Kyungsoo frowns as Joohyun lets out a light chuckle and squeezes Kyungsoo shoulders in a comforting manner.

“But I'll cheer for you and your family.”

“Thanks. We are definitely going to need it especially since apparently Minhyuk’s sister is now dating some athletic trainer or whatever. At least that's what I overheard when they were practically shouting their game plan. But regardless if we win or not dad is always satisfied if we try.”

“That's the spirit!”

\---

The showdown finally begins when Uncle Sungmin walks up to Kyungsoo’s family and starts speaking.

“Sungwoo, seeing as your oldest son had to leave with a family emergency it looks like you might have to forfeit the tug of war competition. There is no way you, your son, and your son-in-law alone can beat me, my two sons, and my daughter’s boyfriend. He’s an athletic trainer by the way.”

Kyungsoo gives a knowing glance to Joohyun as they both cover up their laughter.

It’s was true, however. Seungsoo had been on call just in case anything happened to his pregnant wife. His wife loved coming to the reunion but decided to stay home with her sister because she wanted to be comfortable. No one could have possibly predicted that she would go into early labor but it happened and Seungsoo had left early. His family promised to go to the hospital after the events were done since it would probably still be awhile until she gave birth. 

“Actually, that's where you are wrong. My son Kyungsoo brought his boyfriend and he's strong so you better watch out. We may actually win this competition.”

“Your son’s boyfriend really?”

“You haven't even seen him. He used to be a wrestler in high school and college. He was good too.” Mr. Do looks around the park in search of Jongin. When they make eye contact, he motions for Jongin to come forward. “Jongin come here!”

Jongin looks at his boyfriend who encourages him to go to his father. He's proud that his dad wants to show his son’s boyfriend off to everyone. Jongin deserves to be shown off.

“This is my future son-in-law.” He wraps his arm around an awkward Jongin, who just waves.

Kyungsoo blushes because its sounds weird hearing his dad say son-in-law. Not that he doesn’t want it to happen but it’s new to the ears. Meanwhile, Jongin almost chokes on his own spit hearing Mr. Do say that. He practically gave it away that he wants to propose or that he is going to propose. Jongin prays that Kyungsoo didn’t get curious as to why is dad called him his son-in-law.

“Nice to meet you Dongmin. Anyways, Sungwoo, even with that guy on your team we will still win. He doesn’t look that strong, he actually looks kind of weak just like your youngest son. Poor guy can’t even compete against my Minhyuk.” Jongin launches forward for the insult thrown toward his boyfriend, but is immediately held back by Kyungsoo’s dad.

Sungmin just laughs.

“We’ll see about that.” Jongin angrily shouts before going to the huddle Kyungsoo and his dad were forming.

“He purposely called me by the wrong name and he insulted you, babe. What a prick.” Kyungsoo comforted his boyfriend by softly rubbing his back. 

“I’ll go get some waters for us before we play.” With that Kyungsoo left his boyfriend and dad alone together. Mr. Do watched his son leave to the other side of their spot before speaking to Jongin.

“Jongin, not to be strict or to be that dad but basically if you don't help us win this I don't think I can let you marry my son. He needs a strong capable man to—”

“Kyungsoo is a strong, capable, ma—”

“He needs a strong capable man, Jongin!” Mr. Do rubs his temples, “Okay forget what I before, Kyungsoo doesn’t need a strong man, I need a strong, capable man right now. And if you are worthy of helping me beat my brother, I will gladly pay for your wedding.”

“That's all I have to do?” Jongin looks skeptical. 

“Hmmm, I take it back. We have to win mostly everything to be on top! If we can do that, not only will I pay for your wedding but I will also pay for your honeymoon, your reasonably priced honeymoon.”

Jongin weighed his options before giving him a thumbs up. All he had to do was compete and he would get approval and all paid wedding and honeymoon for him and Kyungsoo. Jongin didn’t actually think that Kyungsoo’s dad would offer something like that but I guess drastic times call for drastic measures.

“Alright let’s do this.”

Sungwoo looks around for his only daughter. “Haesoo, are you going to be taking over for your husband?”

“Yeah, he’s on a business call right now so I’ll fill in. But can I be behind Kyungsoo and Jongin so that I won’t get dragged this year if we lose. Watching Kyungsoo get dragged across the mud last year has terrified me from being in the front.” The petite female places her hands on her hips. 

“That’s fine, you can stand in front of me which is usually your older brother’s spot anyways.”

Haesoo looks satisfied enough before putting on a pair of gloves and walking over to the join her father, brother, and future brother-in-law.

Jongin and Kyungsoo are in there own world when Haesoo prepares herself for the competition. “Aww babe you got dragged in the mud last year? That must've been embarrassing.”

Kyungsoo scoffs and pokes his boyfriend’s cheek rather harshly with his index finger. “Shut it, Jongin. The person at the front of the rope always gets burdened with the brunt of the punishment.”

“Are we going to start or what? This isn’t some kind of love fest.” Kyungsoo turns around to face his cousin Minhyuk before sticking his tongue out in pettiness. Just because Minhyuk got dumped (or at least that’s what he’s heard through the grapevine) doesn’t mean Kyungsoo has to be unhappy or not show off that he’s happy. In fact, Kyungsoo is even happier now knowing that he’s already one upped his cousin.

“Yeah. Alright guys let’s do this!” Haesoo screams back.

Everyone takes their place at the rope. Kyungsoo is in front, followed by Jongin and then Haesoo, and finally Sungwoo. On the other side it is Uncle Sungmin, his two sons, and his daughter’s boyfriend. At the whistle, everyone started tugging. 

For a while it seemed as if it was going to be a tie or a never ending battle. Each team had the upper hand for a cool minute before the rope went back to the middle. After a few minutes of going back and forth, Uncle Sungmin’s team finally took the lead. Jongin’s hands were beginning to hurt, as he was sure everyone else’s was too. But after seeing the smug look on Minhyuk’s face and remembering the taunting they did to Kyungsoo, Jongin gained the strength to pull harder than before. 

He really wanted to marry Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo must have felt Jongin pulling harder than before because he too then started pulling harder than before. Just like a ripple effect Haesoo and Mr. Do also started pulling even harder than before. Soon they had the upper hand and were actually slowly dragging the other team across the line they had made out of a small piece of rope.

Everyone on the sidelines was of course cheering for Kyungsoo’s side (except for the wife and daughter of Sungmin). A few seconds later Minhyuk’s foot crossed the line as he slipped and that gave Kyungsoo’s side the advantage as they yanked hard one last time. Everyone on the other side fell forward as Kyungsoo’s side all let go of the rope. Jongin high-fived Haesoo and Mr. Do before lifting up Kyungsoo in a spin out of happiness. Kyungsoo, who was only kind of expecting that to happen, latched his arms around Jongin’s neck and giggled.

Jongin set his boyfriend down and place a few pecks on Kyungsoo’s soft cheek. He was so happy to win. 

“Whoa, that was awesome. I honestly didn’t think we were going to win this round.” Kyungsoo breathed out. He was still slightly winded from being spun around by Jongin. 

“I had to make sure my love didn’t get dragged in the mud like last year. Although, part of me did want to see you in mud.” Jongin lost balance after Kyungsoo pushed him away with his hip. “But I went against letting you fall and decided that since I love you I would spare you...this time. That’s got to count for something.”

“Wow. My hero, my one true love.” Kyungsoo sarcastically remarked. He latched back onto Jongin’s arm once again.

“Good job Jongin. I’m proud of you. Kyungsoo sure likes his men strong.” Mr. Do winks at Jongin before going over to join his wife, who was preparing for the next event.

Jongin looked over at Kyungsoo with a huge grin as the elder blushes at his father’s words.

“Disregarding the second statement, I know your dad likes me but he’s never said he was proud of me before. For some reason I feel giddy with excitement.”

“I told you, my dad really likes you, Jongin. He rarely expresses how much he likes you openly but my mom says that when he’s talking to others about his kids, he talks about you too. You already know my mom loves you too.”

“I’m so touched.”

“You should be. I’m happy dad likes you so much. One day when we get married I think my dad wouldn’t even hesitate to let you propose to me.”

Jongin gulped in nervousness. “Yeah, I’m not worried about that.”

As all good moments come to end, this one does when Minhyuk walks over to Kyungsoo. The obvious anger is etched on his face. Even if other families won the whole day, Minhyuk’s family prided themselves in winning the tug of war contest every year for the last seven years.

“Tsk, this guy is your boyfriend? I find that hard to believe. He’s too good for you so I’m sure you are paying him.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “What are you like five? I don’t even know why we are having this petty discussion. But if you must know this is Jongin. Jongin this is my annoying cousin Minhyuk.”

Jongin shakes his hand and politely gives a brief smile.

“It’s a shame that he has to come to watch you guys lose to us...again.”

“Listen, Minhyuk. We literally just won the first round,” Jongin protests. He then turns his attention to Kyungsoo. “You have to deal with this child every year? I feel sorry for you.”

The corners of Kyungsoo’s lips turned upward at Jongin’s bold statement. He loves when his cousin is humiliated and he doesn’t care if he looks petty doing it. It’s even hotter when his man is doing it. “Trust me Jongin, I feel sorry for myself all the time. It’s a good thing our dads aren’t close so that we don’t have to see him that often. Seriously, if I had to see him as often as I see Joohyun I think I would cry for the rest of my life.”

Minhyuk, not wanting to face any more embarrassment by the couple, just turned around and left them alone. Jongin has this kind of confidence and scary demeanor whenever someone talks bad about Kyungsoo. He’s not usually one to pick fights but since he already didn’t like Minhyuk from before they even met, Jongin had no problem dishing it out. 

“Wow, this day is pouring all kinds of hatred from your family. I saw Haesoo’s husband arguing with that guy from your uncle’s clan. The one with red hair.”

Kyungsoo looks back to where Minhyuk was walking to observe his family.

“Oh, that’s my cousin Seunghyun. He’s Minhyuk’s older brother.”

“So that explains things then. If he’s anything like Minhyuk I’m sure there is a logical explanation for the argument.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Probably not. Seunghyun and Jinho have been enemies for as long as I can remember. Let’s go to the tables, it looks like they are going to start the next event soon.”

Unbeknownst to the joking couple who were walking towards the table, Mr. Do was observing his son and his son’s boyfriend. Mrs. Do comes up to him and smiles. “Why are you staring at Jongin and Kyungsoo?”

“No reason, love. They just look so happy together. You know I told Jongin that if we won today that I would let him marry Kyungsoo and if we didn’t’ I wouldn’t approve.”

“Seriously Sungwoo?” Mrs. Do looks unamused.

“I just really wanted to win but seeing them this happy I guess I should just give my blessing to them huh? But I really wanted to tease Jongin a bit more.”

Mrs. Do chuckles, “I’ll turn the blind eye on this event but during the next event tell poor Jongin that he can marry our son.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Mrs. Do gathers everyone one around the table that has about eight pies lined along it. “Alright everyone we are going to be starting the next game which is the pie eating contest. Please send two representatives from your family to participate in this event.

“Jongin, Jinho you guys are up.” Mr. Do loudly shouts at the two.

Jinho walks up as if he were used to being called for this event meanwhile Jongin pouts. He doesn't even like pie. “What, why me?”

Kyungsoo laughs knowing fully well that Jongin might suffer a bit. It sounds mean but Jongin almost let him slip in mud so really this is just karma. 

“Don't worry Jongin, I'll cheer loudly for you.” The sound of a cackle almost had Jongin turning back and playfully attacking his boyfriend. But before he could even think about turning back, a strong grip grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. It could be no one other than his future father-in-law.

“Son, I know I was saying earlier that Kyungsoo needed a strong man, but this is actually the ultimate test. Kyungsoo needs someone with a strong stomach.”

“A strong stomach?” Jongin says, curiously. What does having a strong stomach even mean?

Mr. Do looks around carefully before moving closer to Jongin to whisper, “Yes, the pies in this contest were made by my wife and well consequently Kyungsoo’s cooking skills are on par with his mother’s, meaning they are not very good.”

“Oh, that’s okay I usually cook for the two of us any—”

“Jongin, at some point Kyungsoo is going to want to cook for you and your stomach will probably hurt after so if you can survive my wife’s pies you’ll be able to endure Kyungsoo’s cooking.”

“But he’s decent at cookin—”

Mr. Do interrupts Jongin once more and lifts his index finger in order to prevent Jongin from talking again. “Jongin, please, I know my son.”

Jongin had no choice but to listen to Kyungsoo’s dad. He can’t risk not being on his good side. 

“It’s real simple. You can’t use your hands to eat the pie and whoever finishes the pie or comes close to finishing the pie, if no one throws up first, wins the round.”

“I guess I can try. I just ate though so I’m not sure how smart it is to put me in this contest.”

“Nonsense. You’ll have us cheering you on. Plus, Kyungsoo would be really sad if we lost because you couldn’t finish the pie. Just look how excited he is.” Mr. Do motions for Jongin to look over at his son who is sitting in a chair waiting for the contest to start.

When Jongin turns to face his boyfriend, he stifles his laughter. Kyungsoo, in no way, looked excited. In fact, he looked bored and ready to sleep if the contest didn’t start soon. Feeling someone watching him, Kyungsoo looked over at the exact same time and the couple waved at each other and sent hearts to each other with their hands.

Kyungsoo’s dad coughed to prevent further awkwardness from his son and his boyfriend sending each other hearts while he is standing right there. “Um, okay. You can take the seat next to Jinho. I’ll be standing over there by Kyungsoo. Good luck.”

Jongin walks around to sit next to his boyfriend’s brother-in-law. Once Jinho notices a presence besides him, he smiles and rotates his body to face Jongin, giving him his undivided attention.

Jongin can proudly admit that him and Jinho got along quite well. He is kind of like the older brother Jongin never had. Seungsoo also acts like his brother but he is a little more cautious because he is dating said man’s younger brother. Sometimes he feels like he has to be careful about what he says around Seungsoo because Seungsoo is very protective of Kyungsoo. Jinho, on the other hand, is a little looser on the reins but still very protective of Kyungsoo.

“You got roped into this too, huh Jongin?”

“Unfortunately. I assume Mr. Do does it to all of his kids’ significant others?”

Jinho pulls out his phone to answer a text message. Without looking up he responds to Jongin. “Basically. What he’d blackmail you with?”

“He said that if we didn’t win this year that he would deny me acceptance on proposing to Kyungsoo.”

Jinho can only give him a look of understanding. It must be hard to know that basically a marriage proposal was riding on this event. Jinho was blackmailed into this event to when he first came. But that’s a story for another time. “Oh yikes. I mean you can always go ahead and do it without the approval if you want but approval is everything in this family.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m doing this. Awhile back, Kyungsoo told me that if it was okay with me, he wanted me to propose to him when we got married. Of course, I would do anything for him but I didn’t realize how complicated this would be.”

Jinho pats Jongin on the back. “Well I wish you the best. This is my third year being in this event and I feel like my stomach can practically handle anything now.”

“What do you mean?”

“The pies are bland, partially raw, and to put it nicely, awful. But no one has the heart to tell Mrs. Do so everyone just eats it anyways. I think this is why this round is worth so many points. It could lead to possible food poisoning.”

Jongin gulps. He sincerely hopes he doesn’t get any food poisoning.

“Alright everyone, we are about to start. Get in positions.”

Jongin looks up nervously at his boyfriend who is giving him a thumbs up. Jongin smiles and thinks about his future with Kyungsoo. For Kyungsoo, he tells himself.

“Go.”

Jongin has never been one to like pie ever since he ate too much when he was little. But here he was eating a semi-cooked pie courtesy of Kyungsoo’s mom. He thought Mr. Do was joking about his wife being a bad cook but much to his horror, he was right. The pie just did not taste good at all but Kyungsoo’s “Go Jongin!” and “You’re the best, Jongin” and “Eat that pie so we can win Jongin” kept him motivated as he scarfed down the pie. 

There was pie all over his face and he was unsure of how the other contestants were doing so he kept digging in. When he was halfway done with the pie, he lifted his head, ready to quit. He looked around and noticed that it was only him and Jinho left in the competition. Everyone else was had already called it quits.

Weighing his options he decided to stop because either way the win would go to their family. He wiped his lips with a napkin before telling Jinho that he won the competition already. Jinho looked up gratefully and smiled to his wife who was laughing in embarrassment because of the blueberry filling surrounding his mouth.

Kyungsoo ran over to Jongin and handed him a water bottle and a bag just in case he wanted to throw up.

“You did so great, babe. You actually probably could’ve stopped earlier but we wanted to ensure that you or Jinho won the event. Everyone quit after like the first two minutes. Joohyun even left to throw up in the bathroom. The only event she can participate in because of her shoulder and she gets sick.”

Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezed it. “I love you and your family but please never let me eat your mom’s cooking. Maybe only on holidays or when I’m sick and can’t taste my food.”

“Yeah, it’s always kind of a shock when people first try it. But next year, you’ll know what to expect so maybe you’ll even finish the pie.”

Jongin sighed. “Oh great, can’t wait.”

“Come on, dad said you and Jinho can sit out of the obstacle course and the water balloon toss.”

Jongin plopped himself on the chair with his water bottle in one hand and his plastic bag in the other. He quietly watched the next event in which Kyungsoo left him to participate in.

The obstacle course was actually a boring event to watch. There was lots of running and jumping and sliding. Jongin was only entertained when Kyungsoo and Minhyuk raced each other in the course. Kyungsoo, much like his father, hated to lose and Minhyuk loved to taunt him. That together was a bad combination.

“Go Kyungsoo! Don’t let Minhyuk beat you!” Jongin shouted from his chair.

In the end, Minhyuk did win because Kyungsoo slipped and fell before the final stretch in the course. Kyungsoo scowls on his entire walk back to where Jongin was before Minhyuk even had the chance to gloat. Jongin tried to cheer him up but to no avail Kyungsoo remained grumpy like the sore loser that he is. Mrs. Do requested that the boys help them set up for the next game since they were just sitting around. Filling up water balloons wasn’t that fun but if meant that they were almost done with the games then he would gladly help hurry the process. They still had to visit Seungsoo in the hospital. According to a text he sent, his wife was still in labor.

“Kyungsoo, you’re up again.” 

Jongin was actually set to play the water balloon toss with Haesoo but since he couldn’t participate do to his stomach aching from the pie still, his lovely boyfriend took his spot instead.

“Good luck babe.” Jongin gave his boyfriend a high-five.

“Thanks, Jongin. Hopefully I can at least beat Minhyuk at this game. We all secretly call him butterfingers because for some reason he is always the first to lose with his partner.”

“I’m sure you and Haesoo will win.” With that, Jongin waved off his boyfriend before he gets disqualified from the game, not that Minhyuk wasn’t already pushing for it. Haesoo called him to hurry over so that they could start.

Jongin was peacefully watching the toss when he felt a presence take the chair Kyungsoo was previously sitting in. 

“How’s it going Jongin?”

Jongin jumped in his seat when he heard the older man’s deep voice. “Oh Mr. Do you scared me. My stomach hurts a bit but other than that I’m having a good day.” He sends a genuine smile towards Kyungsoo’s dad.

“I hope there are no hard feelings about today. You know I would definitely let you marry my son whether we win today or not. You guys really make a good team together. So you have mine and Kyungsoo’s mom’s blessing, of course. You had it the minute we saw you make our son smile.” Both men look fondly at Kyungsoo, who was arguing with his sister. It was a cute scene to behold.

“Thanks, there were definitely no hard feelings. I know you are looking out for Kyungsoo’s best interests.”

Mr. Do snickers. “Well yes, that’s true. But also I just wanted to mess with you a bit by making you do things you probably didn’t want to. Because you did them, we know you love our son.”

Jongin doesn’t respond and pulls a ring out of his pocket to show Mr. Do. He quickly puts his stuff to the side and starts to stand up.

“Wait, you are going to do it right now?” Kyungsoo’s dad asks in surprise.

Jongin tilts his head. “Yeah I was just waiting for your approval and now that I have it I’m not going to waste any time.”

“Can you maybe do it after the game? Haesoo and Kyungsoo look like they are going to win and that would put our team in the lead before the last event.” Mr. Do pleads.

Jongin just looks at his future father-in-law with an amused expression. Of course, despite his whole talk, he still wants to win. Jongin’s got to admire his will to win.

“Okay, sorry go ahead and do your thing now if you want.” The older man throws his hands up in fake surrender after noticing Jongin’s impatient look.

“You’re right. I’ll wait until Kyungsoo wins. Victory will be much sweeter for him.”

Jongin sighs but sits back in his chair, eagerly cheering on his love. If he was enthusiastic before, he had even more pep now. Secretly, Mr. Do sighs in relief for a different reason. He really just wants to win over his brother and this game was their last chance to catch up. Not that he wasn’t excited to witness his youngest child’s marriage proposal but still Sungmin would keep taunting them until next year if they came in second...again.

As expected, Haesoo and Kyungsoo won despite them arguing almost the entire time.

“Jongin did you see that? We totally demolished all of the competition.” Kyungsoo beams with pride when recounting what happened. When Kyungsoo’s dad gives Kyungsoo praise, he leaves the two of them alone, knowing very well what is going to happen next.

Jongin smirks, “You were definitely the best. You are so good with your hands.”

“Seriously? You are going to make those kinds of jokes at a family event. Shame on you, Kim Jongin.”

Jongin smiles and pulls Kyungsoo towards another tree, away from the family. Jongin looks back and gives a fingers crossed sign to Kyungsoo’s immediate family who were watching the couple with a proud expression.

“Actually since we are talking, I wasn’t really planning on doing this today like this but I thought there is no time better than in front of your family.”

“Jongin, what are you doing?” Jongin kneels down on one knee and grabs onto Kyungsoo’s left hand. 

“We’ve been together for a really long time and I can’t help but want to be with you for the rest of my life. We’ve had our ups and downs and somehow we always find the light at the end of the tunnel. Your dad described us as a good team and I think that we really are the best team. I was wondering, actually hoping and wishing, that you would give me the honor of being your husband?”

“Oh my gosh. Are you for real?” Kyungsoo was on the verge of tears falling down his face. But he kept it cool.

“Of course. I wouldn’t be doing it in front of your family if I wasn’t serious.”

“I would love to be your husband.” Jongin slips the engagement band on Kyungsoo’s ring finger and stands up from the ground. 

Kyungsoo looks at the ring in awe and pulls Jongin toward him. Their lips attached to each other for the first time as an engaged couple. Jongin felt like he was in heaven and Kyungsoo looked blissful. Even the cheers in the background couldn’t stop them from leaving the little world they’ve create amongst the two of them. 

“I’m so happy right now.” Kyungsoo grins and tugs Jongin in for another kiss.

 

**

_Present time:_

“Even though I said those things to Jongin, no matter how absurd they sound now, Jongin never once gave up. Sure, he questioned my intentions at times, but that’s to be expected when your father-in-law is competitive fool.”

Everyone as well as the newly married couple laughs.

“Well, I’ve taken enough time so I would just like say that we all love you both and we are proud to have you guys in our lives. Jongin welcome to our family, make sure to keep our son happy. Kyungsoo, don’t forget to keep Jongin happy too. I’m really happy for you guys. Oh and if you guys were wondering, we did in fact win the competition this year, thanks to Jongin who dominated in the scavenger hunt. I will end with a toast to the new couple!”

Everyone held their champagnes glasses out in cheers to the new couple. 

“That was a lovely speech by one of the grooms’ father. And now we would like our newly married couple to come out on the dance floor for their first dance as husbands. Feel free to join after the songs ends.” The DJ speaks through the microphone.

Kyungsoo guides Jongin to the dance floor as a soft song starts to play. Jongin’s arms wrap around Kyungsoo’s waist and Kyungsoo’s arms wrap around Jongin’s neck.

Ignoring the fact that they were the only ones dance while everyone else watched, the couple immersed themselves in each other.

“How is that I’ve heard this story so many times but yet I didn’t know that you were competing for approval of my parents. No wonder you were so eager.”

Jongin chuckles. “Remember a few weeks before the reunion when you got mad because I went to go pick up the reunion shirts without you? Well, I actually only went over because I wanted to ask for your hand in marriage. I know it’s a bit old fashioned and that regardless of what your parents said I could still ask you but I also know how important family is to you. So, of course I did anything I could to ensure that we would be together forever. I love you that much.”

“Thanks, Jongin. I’m glad you endured my dad’s crazy phase. But I’m curious, did my dad really pay for our wedding and our honeymoon?”

Jongin looked over at Kyungsoo’s parents and his own before smiling and facing Kyungsoo again. “Yes and no. Our parents paid for the wedding but we are going to pay for our honeymoon when we both find the time to get off work. That would be asking our parents for too much. I insisted that we pay for our wedding and they can pay for our honeymoon but I was refused. Apparently, your uncle Sungmin paid for the honeymoon of your cousin Seunghyun, so of course your dad had to be better and wanted to pay for the whole wedding, with my parents help of course.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Seriously, I’m not surprised. Everything's a competition with that man and uncle Sungmin.”

“Well if it makes you feel better, next year we will go back in full throttle and rightfully win first place again.”

“Promise?”

“That’s a promise.” Jongin winked.

“I really love you.”

“I really love you too.”

The couple kissed before Kyungsoo laid his head on Jongin’s shoulder, swaying to the song in the background as if they were the only ones in the room.


End file.
